Revenge, Reform, Redemption
by A.C LoveTrek
Summary: A secret Thalmor letter waging war on the Empire gets intercepted by thieves, and it is them who try to prevent the inevitable.


**Chapter 1: The Nord with Red Hair**

I saw her on an empty night, drinking poorly brewed mead from an inexperienced Bosmer, cursing at a figure in her head. She slouched as she drank, and looked to the sky as she yelled. I had been told that my bounty resided here, though from what I saw, there were only two people inside this loathsome bar. I was tired, and disappointed, and what seemed to be a simple trek through the mountains, turned out to be me running from petty bandits who didn't know how to hold a sword properly. I was too tired to fend off an entire clan of bandits, so I ran. I ran, fell, tumbled, and I might of fractured my arm. I finally reached my destination realizing I could've followed the road and arrived here 2 hours early.

My bounty, an Orc believed to have killed a bard in Solitude, was worth 300 septims. The only lead I had on him was that he was seen to be in and out of this bar, in the middle of nowhere. It was a good hiding spot; the bar looked like it had been here since the oblivion crisis. Moss covered the walls of the bar, and the floor. Instead of a bard, there were insects, instead of chairs; there were wooden logs. The bar wasn't half bad though, they had black-briar. I sat on the stump two spaces away from the woman. She turned her head to me, and then turned back to the mead. She had her red hair in a sloppy bun, and she scratched her face with well-maintained finger nails. She had no dirt on her skin, and she didn't smell like the rest of the Nords in Skyrim. She looked like she belonged in an actual bar in one of the holds, not this pathetic excuse. She had on armor, incredible armor that surpassed mine in value and durability. It looked like Thieves guild armor, tinted black, a color I am unfamiliar with. The ebony dagger stabbed into the bar counter belonged to the woman, not the Bosmer bartender in rags.

Considering the fact that I have a clan of bandits looking for me, I asked the bartender for a bottle of Black-Briar. The woman next to me laughed, "Black-Briar eh? How can you drink that slop?" I turned my head to her, "Look who's talking," I said, pointing at the tankard in her hand. "I'm not denying that this is utter garbage, but at least it gets me drunk faster," She said smiling. Our eyes met, and she took one glance at me, "So what was it: Bandit or Bear?" My eyes widened, "How could you possibly know that?" She took a large gulp and began, her voice stern and precise, "You entered the bar breathing heavily, you could've ran here, but who in their right mind would run in the freezing cold. Your boots, covered in dirt, suggest that you crossed the mountains to get here. There are multiple lashes in your armor, including claw marks. It wouldn't be a wolf that you ran from because of your glass sword, so the only two possibilities are Bandits or Bears?" I scratched my head, "Bandits." The woman laughed, "Then I am right. In that case, it explains why there are bandits behind you." I turned around and saw them. I recognized them all from one bandit who I slashed in the face. It was like lightning how quick they entered, and they were as loud as thunder.

The woman stood from her stump, and turned her head towards me, "What did you do to piss them off?" I readied my sword, "I accidentally stumbled into their base in the mountains, and I refused to give up my Septims." The woman pulled her Ebony dagger from the bar top, and pointed it towards the bandits, "What is the exact number of bandits right now?" The bandits looked at one another as they made a path for an Orc in Ebony armor. The Orc stabbed his great sword into the floor boards, "I do not know the exact number of my brothers now because of that High Elf," The Orc said pointing towards me, "but there are 30 of us now, and more of us standing by." The woman looked at me with arched eyes, "All they want is revenge for their fallen brothers." I shook my head, "I was protecting myself." The woman sheathed her dagger, and walked towards the Orc who was double her size, "What he did was wrong, and I know it is hard losing brothers. Is there any way that their lives can be honored instead of getting revenge?"

"I admire your peaceful approach," The Orc said, "but among the bodies was my brother. I cannot let him die in vain. What is your name?" The woman sighed, "The name is Valry. What is yours?" The Orc pulled his sword from the floor boards, "Gulm Olknak." I shook my head when he announced his name. The bounty never stated he was a bandit chief, or that he was hulking in size. Gulm looked passed Valry and towards me, "Scum! What is your name before I take your head?" I bit my lip, "Vivvil Adire."

There was noise behind the bar, and as I turned, I saw the Bosmer bartender who was in rags now in thieves' guild armor. He hopped out of the bar and ran towards Valry, accidentally bumping into me, dropping his bow. "You dropped this," I said, throwing him his elven bow. He caught it and thanked me. The Bosmer cleared his throat, "The name is Eliem Elmpool! I am a Bosmer, and I am here to protect Valry!" Eliem said. Gulm arched his eyebrow, "So? I didn't ask you," Gulm replied. "We are all sharing names correct? I just thought it was my turn," Eliem said as he scratched his head. I saw one of the bandits grabbing a tankard, filling it with mead, and within a second, an ebony arrow was shot towards the bandit. The arrow pierced the bandit's filthy hand, and then it pierced the wall. "That mead is Black-Briar reserve, and if you want a taste, it's 50 septims," Eliem said as he readied another arrow.

Valry laughed and pulled the readied arrow from Eliem, "No need for lethal force Eliem, calm down." Gulm stomped on the ground, breaking the floor boards, "I've had enough! Valry, you are either with that High Elf, or you are not!" Valry looked back at Gulm with arched eyes, "Who do you think you are talking to, you milk drinker? Here I am, willing and able to ease your pain with just a bit of incentive, and there you are, eager to kill. It would be an unnecessary massacre if we fought, and I don't mean you against us, I mean us massacring you, and the 30 or so bandits you have at your disposal." As all Orcs are, proud and naive, Gulm readied his sword, and Valry backed away towards me, and so did Eliem. "Ready your weapon Vivvil," Valry said, "Most bandits will coward away without a leader."

Two bandits readied healing in both their hands to aid Gulm, and I readied healing for myself. Gulm rushed towards Valry, thrusting his sword without warning. Valry dodged every thrust and slash, "I thought he was after you," She said as she ducked from a thrust. I shrugged, and clinched my sword tighter. "I guess I'll kill him then," Valry said, smiling. She wasn't even tired from all the moving she has been doing. Gulm was getting sluggish with each attack, his slashes were slower, and his thrusts were shorter.

"Heal me, now!" Gulm yelled. The two bandits healed him and drew their swords, coming towards Valry. "Eliem take care of them!" Valry yelled as she cut Gulm on the hand. Eliem shot 4 arrows in 4 seconds, each arrow piercing the eyes of both the bandits. "What in oblivion are you doing Vivvil, Aid Valry for Akatosh's sake!?"I ran towards Gulm and tried to stab him with my Glass sword. He looked down at me, and kicked me in my stomach. "Puny High-Elf," he yelled. I lay on the floor in pain as I healed myself. Valry was still toying around with Gulm, and Eliem was holding off the remaining bandits trying to assist their leader. "Why aren't you fighting?" Gulm yelled. "Fighting? If you wanted me to fight, you'd be dead already," Valry said laughing, "If you want me to fight, well okay." Gulm stopped and started to bang his sword on his chest. I stood up and ran towards Valry. She pushed me aside, "This is my fight," She said smiling.

She ran towards Gulm, and Gulm cracked his neck, "COME ON THEN!" Gulm slashed at Valry, as she ran towards him. Valry dodged it, cutting off his hand. Gulm screamed the loudest scream I've heard. Valry rushed at Gulm for the second time, still using her ebony dagger. She kicked Gulm in his knee, breaking it. As Gulm fell to the ground, Valry grabbed his other hand and proceeded to cut it off. Valry backed away from the screaming Gulm and looked towards me, "You have the honors, Vivvil." I don't know if it was her apathy or her ruthlessness that scared me.

I felt sympathy for Gulm, even though he was determined to end my life. I walked towards Gulm, "Sorry," I said. I cut his head off, and I saw Valry and Eliems faces turn to disgust. "Why in oblivion will you cut his head off?" Eliem asked. "He's the reason I'm here. His head is worth 300 septims. Thank you Valry." Valry arched her eyebrows, "I want my 150 septims. Meet me in the Ratway, in Riften." Valry and Eliem walked through the 30 or so bandits with their heads down, and rode away.

* * *

I arrived in Riften 2 days after I received my reward in Solitude. I couldn't stop thinking about Valry; the way she singlehandedly killed an Orc in Ebony armor in 30 seconds. I would've ran away, but Valry stayed and fought in a fight she was dragged into. There was only one question I needed her to answer: _Why was she there to begin with?_

Upon entering Riften, bribing a guard, and getting threatened by a Nord, it was my first time in the hold. The folks in Riften wouldn't even greet me, let alone converse with a High-Elf. I walked around for hours until a Red haired Nord asked me about the coin in my pockets. "That's a lot of coin you have in your pockets," He said. "Excuse me?" I replied. "I bet you didn't even work for all that coin," he said, scratching the stubble on his face. "First off, I only have 300 septims, second, I did work for my coin, and third, Could possibly direct me to the Ratway? I have to meet a woman named Valry, I don't know her last name." The man widened his eyes and didn't reply. "You know her? She isn't that tall for a Nord, red hair like yours, and scar on her eye, and has an ebony dagger?" The man cleared his throat, "The name is Ralof. Meet me at this exact stand in 4 hours. Go now, and wait in the Bee and Barb." I raised an eyebrow, "Where is that?" Ralof pointed, "Behind you."

Upon entering the Inn, there were 2 drunken men, 2 Argonians, a priest, a woman, and an Imperial in robes. The woman leaning on the wall wouldn't even talk to me, the Argonians were arguing, the two drunken men were fighting, and the Imperial was sitting.

"Might as well start up a conversation," I said to myself. I sat across from the Imperial. "The only thing better than a powerful mage fighting at your side is... well, nothing, really." I widened my eyes, "You're a mage?" The Imperial smirked, "It doesn't look like I'm a mage, does it?" I laughed, "What's your name?" The Imperial cleared his throat, "Marcurio, an apprentice mage. My skill in battle is unmatched. Fortunately for you, that skill can be bought. Why hire a common soldier to protect you when you can have a master of the arcane?" I cocked an eyebrow, "You just said you were an apprentice, didn't you? Never-mind that, but I honestly work alone." Marcurio smirked, "I can be bought for 500 septims." I sighed, "Too steep for my blood."

"Look, I just want to explore. Is that too much to ask? I'll even make my services 250 septims, Is that a lot to ask?" I shook my head, "I only have 300 septims, and I owe septims aswell. Can I pay you later?" Marcurio nodded his head, "Why not." Marcurio and I conversed for the remaining 3 hours.

"So this Valry, was she even trying to fight Gulm?" Marcurio asked. I shook my head, "She was playing with him!" Marcurio and I laughed. We headed outside and saw Ralof. "Are you ready lad?" Ralof asked. I nodded my head.

Ralof lead us to a dull tomb. "What is this?" I asked. "It is the Thieves Guild," Ralof replied. He proceeded to press the odd symbol on the coffin. The coffin slid backwards revealing a pathway leading to a ladder. "Intricate," Marcurio said. The three of us climbed the ladder leading into the head-quarters of the Thieves Guild. There were not as many thieves as I thought there were. Ralof pointed to a cabinet, "That cabinet is a door to the Ragged Flagon. Guild Master Valry should be there." I widened my eyes, "Guild Master?" Ralof nodded, "Yes Guild Master, now go."

* * *

The Ragged Flagon wasn't as dirty as I expected. Little shops filled the empty spaces in the walls, and the room was lit with numerous torches. "Marcurio, go and look around while I speak to Valry," I spotted her speaking to an old bald man, and I went over and sat down with them. "Who is this milk drinker?" The old man asked. "Stand down Delvin." Valry said. "I'm glad you made it Vivvil." She cupped her hands and reached out. "What?" I said. "You know what," She replied. "Oh, my apologies," I said, whilst giving her the 150 septims. "Can I leave now?" I asked. "Hold on just a minute. I actually have a job for you, Vivvil. It has nothing to do with stealing or robbing." I sighed, "What?" She cleared her throat, "I need you to retrieve someone from the Whiterun dungeon." I looked at her with curiosity, "Who?" She unfolded a piece of paper from her pocket. It was a bounty, and it had a picture of a Redguard named Rerek.

"This is Rerek. I need you to set him free," Valry stated, "I would do it myself, but the guards know my face." I sighed, "What did he do to piss off the guards?" I asked. Valry sighed, "He pranced around Whiterun, his 2 son's heads in both his hands, covered in blood. Rerek was arrested, and thrown in the dungeon, where the jarl said he shall remain. I believed his death was forthcoming, until I found out he was traumatized after he learned of his actions. He has multiple personalities, but he is the best infiltrator I know. His appearance might've diminished over these past five years, but he is the Redguard with the huge scar across his face." She expressed the matter quite calmly, and with such brevity, it baffled me. I shook my head, "He murdered his own sons! I cannot accept this job, I am sorry." Valry clinched her fists, "Would you rescue a man who murdered 2 children, to save 1000 children? Without him, we cannot steal the information from the Thalmor embassy. They plan to rid Tamriel of the Empire, And Rerek is the only one I know who prevent this from happening."

I cocked an eyebrow, "How would you know the Thalmor are planning this?" Valry pulled an unsealed envelope from her inside pocket, "Eliem retrieved this from a group of Thamlor, a few miles from the Embassy. He said that they were about to murder a lowly farmer begging for money, so he interfered. Right after he killed them, he picked this off of one of the dead Altmer. Read this Vivvil, you'll understand." I opened it and recited it out loud, "

Emperor Eraamion

14th of Frostfall, 4E 203

Thalmor Headquarters, Summerset

_Dear Elenwen_,

We would like you, and the other Justiciars, to return home to Summerset. There is no need to ask questions, so please return. We have sent multiple letters to the headquarters in Solitude, as well as the forts established in Skyrim. We will wage war on the Empire, and finally have full control of Tamriel."

My eyes widened as I dropped the letter, "Another war?!" I yelled. Valry shook her head, picking up the letter, "Exactly, another war. If we do not act now, then the war is imminent." I sat down, "Why don't you give that to the Empire?!" Valry laughed, and so did the Delvin, "Do you honestly think that the Empire would believe a thief? We need more evidence, and that is where Rerek comes in." I accepted the job. Little did I know that saving Rerek would be my demise?

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Be sure to review! _

_Thanks, _

_A.C Lovetrek_


End file.
